


Marchewkowe...

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Krowo moja, Serce moje [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, I don't know what you've expaected, co ja pisze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Na wytłumaczenie mam tylko to, że mam dzisiaj dobry humor





	Marchewkowe...

Patrząc na pole marchwi, nie miał pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać. A spod swojego manganasowca widział całkiem sporo. 

Rozhuśtał się wyżej. Opona, która tworzyła siedzenie huśtawki boleśnie wbijała się mu w tyłek, ale on chciał zobaczyć co było za horyzontem. Trzymając szczoteczkę do zębów w jednej ręce, a kawałek opony drugą, wołał:

-Chłopakiiii! Wracajcie już.

Niestety, żaden z jego kolegów nie usłyszał. Zastąpiły ich gęsi. 

Słonice zachodziły. Castiel wpatrywał się w nie jak zauroczony, choć, bardziej jednak zniesmaczony, co było widać po pudełku które założył na głowę. Była na nim narysowana wielka deska klozetowa i kilka szczurów, które miały symbolizować integrująco-kompulsywną podróż w nieznane. 

Kiedy nad marchewkowym polem trzeci raz przeleciała kura, otoczyli go pomarańczowie. Ich bogate w kolorowe wzory, plemienne tutu, połyskiwały w świetle jednej z zachodzących słonic. 

Castiel wiedział, że sprawa jest poważna, jeszcze nigdy nie widział całego plemienia na raz, a co dopiero w tak dostojnych strojach. Zrobiony z długich, różowych piór, płaszcz najstarszego z pomarańczów powiewał majestatycznie, na nieistniejącym wietrze.

-Castielu- powiedział, swoim donośnym, aczkolwiek cieniutkim głosem- twój czas nadszedł!

-Lu! As adszedł!- zawtórowali mu churem pozostali

-Zostałeś wybrany! Żeby zostać oposem! 

-Oposem? Ale, ja? Jakże miałbym śmieć zostać zaszczycony tak honorowym imponderabiliem!

-Musisz śmieć! Od tego zależy los całego ziarnka piasku!

Castiel, jako wcale uczony bardzo anioł wiedział, że to bardzo ważne, dlatego wypił, podany mu kubek wybielacza.

-Oto jesteś oposem!

-To ese osem!


End file.
